Contos de fadas não existem
by Thais Taisho
Summary: Minha primeira fic.O primeiro capítulo não tá tão emocionante...mas os próximos já vão ficar melhor. Deixem reviews, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Contos de Fadas não existem**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Era sábado, dia 04 de setembro de 2004 exatamente às 09 horas da manhã. Kagome Higurashi, uma garota de 15 anos muito bonita, se olhava no espelho. Queria ter certeza que estava bem com aquela calça jeans e aquela camiseta preta e o seu querido e amado all star preto no pé. Estava simples, seus contornos estavam bem definidos. Mas nada que fosse vulgar.

Não podia estar exagerada, afinal ia pedir para seu vizinho que nunca vira na vida, uma carona para ela e sua amiga Sango Hinomoto. E se ele fosse um psicopata? Por que estava fazendo isso? Ora, muito simples. Ela e Sango iniciariam naquele sábado um trabalho voluntário no qual esse vizinho fazia parte. E as duas não faziam idéia de como chegar ao lugar.

Kagome está com raiva, entendia a intenção da amiga queria que ela se distraísse e quem sabe recuperasse o brilho que tinha no olhor. Entretanto a bela jovem sabia que isso jamais aconteceria, desde a morte do Houjo-kun ela se sentia muito mal.

Sabia que não havia tido culpa, mas quem sabe se não tivesse brigado com ele, ele não teria chegado tão longe. E ainda estariam juntos. Kagome derramou um pequena lágrima e disse suspirou pesadamente:

─ Eu juro que mato te, Sango!

Kagome despediu-se de sua mãe, saiu de casa com destino a alguns metros dali chegando assim a casa de portão branco de seu desconhecido vizinho. Apertou o interfone e esperou até que alguém respondesse. Uma voz desconhecida perguntou:

─ Quem é?

─ Olá sou Kagome Higurashi, gostaria de falar com Inuyasha Taisho.

─ Ok. Já estou indo ai.

A garota não acreditava no que acabava de ter feito, que loucura! E pensava que uma certa Sango iria sofrer muito, poxa ela que deveria estar fazendo isso. Ela que conhecia esse tal de Inuyasha.

Enquanto estava perdido em seus pensamentos em como torturar a Sango, a porta acabava de ser aberta. Kagome ficou estática. Na sua frente estava um belo hanyou de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados e lindas orelhas de cachorro que ficavam se mexendo, sem camisa mostrando o seu definido abdômen. E ao que parecia o garoto acabava de ter acordado.

Kagome sentiu-se ligeiramente envergonhada, principalmente porque aquele garoto além de ser lindo a olhava maliciosamente.

─ Oi! Prazer sou Kagome Higurashi! Sei que não me conhece, mas sou sua vizinha e amiga da Sango Hinomoto. Vim aqui porque estamos interessadas pelo trabalho voluntário, mas não sabemos como chegar no local. Queria saber se você poderia nos dar uma carona?

─ Prazer, Inuyasha! Eu levo vocês sim dessa vez. Passo da sua casa 13:30 sem atrasos, ok?

A garota agradeceu e explicou onde era sua casa rapidamente. Estava atordoada demais com aquele olhar dele sobre ela e principalmente ria internamente por ter conhecido alguém como ele.

Voltou para casa e ligou para Sango. No telefone as duas conversavam sobre o Inuyasha.

─ Mas então K-chan, você achou o Inuyasha gostoso? Sango se matava de rir do outro lado da linha.

─ É Sango-chan ele é tudo de bom...mas muito tarado. Me deu cada olhada e sem contar que você sabe que só beleza não dá. Ele tem que ter algo mais...

Ahhh...passa daqui de casa antes da 13:30. Ele disse que agente não pode atrasar! Ouviu?!

─ Ta bem Ká. Pode deixar que eu não vou atrasar...a única que não se dá bem com o relógio é você...

─ Sua boba, te vejo daqui a pouco. Beijos. O Miroku tá te mandando um oi...

─ Ká, fala pro hentai do seu irmão que eu quero distância dele...

─ Sei...sei...Sango. Tenho que desligar! Tchau!

─ Tchau, tchau!

A garota desligou o telefone e não entendia porque a Sango dificultava tanto. Tudo bem que o Miroku não é nem um santo, na verdade é um galinha hentai mesmo. Mas seu irmão era legal e lindo.

Tinha um corpo um pouco musculoso, lindos olhos azuis, era alto. Milhões de garotas babavam por ele. Ele só não era mais bonita que o Inuyasha...isso era o que a Kagome pensava no momento...

Enfim, apesar de tudo a garota de alguma forma ela sabia que a Sango era especial pra ele. E sua amiga mesmo que negasse era caidinha por ele...

─ Preciso pensar num jeito deles ficarem juntos...

­─ Quem você quer unir em maninha?

─ A ninguém Miroku...Esquece!

─ Olha, a Sango vem aqui mais tarde vê se controla essa sua mão! E não vem dizer q ela é amaldiçoada, tá?

─ Mas é sério...ela tem vida própria. Mas vou me controlar mesmo sendo a minha doce sangozinha...

─ ¬¬!

Kagome foi para o seu quarto, tão distraída e pensativa que nem ouvia mais as besteiras que o Miroku falava...

Só tinha uma pessoa na sua cabeça e era o Inuyasha...e isso era assustador. Mas Kagome acreditava que isso era uma ligeira atração e que logo ele voltaria ao normal.

Enquanto isso, alguns metros dali um hanyou estava bem satisfeito. Jamais ia imaginar que a Sango que tinha uma amiga tão boa, e ainda mais sua vizinha. Ah ele queria beijá-la e iria conseguir.

Em ambas as casas se seguia apenas um pensamento: "Hoje, o dia vai ser longo...

Bem esse é só o começo da minha primeira fic. Não sei se vocês vão gostar. Por enquanto não aconteceu nada demais...mas as coisas vão começar durante o trabalho voluntário.. Não sei se vai ter hentai, mas tem uma cenas meio picantes.

Por favor deixem reviews, mas não me crucifiquem!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Kagome já havia almoçado, estava esperando ansiosamente a chegada de InuYasha.

A campainha tocou e a garota nem percebeu. De qualquer forma, era a Sango. Quem abriu a porta foi Miroku. E seus olhos instantaneamente brilharam.

─ Olá Sangozinha!- Disse Miroku já apalpando em lugares indevidos na Sango. O que lhe rendeu um belo tapa.

─ MIROKU, mantenha essa mão longe de mim!

─ Não posso, minha mão tem vida própria. E ela sabe apertar as coisas bonitas da vida. Além disso Sangozinha, você sabe que eu e ela amamos você!

─ Puta que pariu, vê se cresce, você já tem 18 anos!Largue de ser esse imbecil que você é. E se você me amasse mesmo, não seria esse hentai galinha. Agora saia da minha frente que eu quero falar com Kagome!

Miroku ficou paralisado e deixou Sango passar, ainda mais se sentiu um lixo ao ouvir isso de uma garota de 16 anos. Sango encaminhou-se até o quarto da amiga, sabia que ela estava lá. Abriu a porta e Kagome voltou a realidade. E pela cara de da Sango, o Miroku tinha aprontado alguma.

─ O que houve, Sango?

─ Nada Ká, é só o mesma idiotice de sempre. O Miroku nunca vai mudar!- Disse Sango com um cara triste.

Kagome simplesmente abraçou a amiga, sabia que ela jamais afirmaria, mas amava muito Miroku e doía ver que ele era assim. Nesse momento, as garotas escutaram uma buzina. Tinham certeza que era Inuyasha. Pegaram seus celulares e saíram da casa da Kagome.

E para a grande surpresa lá fora enquanto Inuyasha estava em seu Honda Civic, Miroku conversava com ele. Kagome ficou chocada, como que seu irmão conhecia seu deus grego e ela não sabia de nada. "Meu deus grego! Aiaiai! Kagome pare com isso, ele não é seu deus grego! Pare de pensar nele! Se concentre"

─ Oi garotas, prontas?- perguntou Inuyasha.

─ Claro que sim!- responderam ao mesmo tempo enquanto entravam no carro.

Chegaram ao local sem grandes conversas, de alguma forma estava um clima constrangedor no carro. Kagome apenas ficara sabendo que Inuyasha gostava das mesmas bandas que ela, que ele já fazia faculdade e que ele tinha 18 anos. O que no fundo ela já sabia já que estava dirigindo...

No trabalho voluntário Inuyasha apresentou as crianças com quem trabalhariam para Kagome e Sango.

Todas eram lindas e foram muito agradáveis e já chegaram puxando assunto e perguntando mil coisas para elas. Mas Kagome, ficou encantada com um menino de uns 6 anos, seu nome era Shippou.

A tarefa do dia era incentivar as crianças aprenderem a trabalhar em equipe. Para isso, elas fariam um único foguete. Foi escolhido o foguete porque grande parte disse que queria ver a Lua.

Kagome ficou com 3 crianças, e uma delas era o gracioso Shippou. Sango com 3 e Inuyasha com 4. Dividiaram as tarefas. Inuyasha e sua equipe cuidaria das turbinas, a de Sango faria as estrelas e um pedaço do foguete. A de Kagome ficaria com a ponta do foguete e qualquer decoração que quisessem por nele.

─ Tia Kagome- chamava uma garotinha de olhos verdes chamava sakura- que acha se nós fizermos cortinas? Porque vai ser um foguete muito sem graça sem cortinas...

─ Bem Sakura, vamos ver o que o Shippou e a Elda acham disso.

É claro que o menino não concordou, mas as garotas estavam em maioria. Ele fez um biquinho maravilhoso e Kagome que teve que se controlar para não rir. Como crianças eram fofas...

Ao fim da tarde e hora do lanche, a sala em que estavam estava coberta de tinta assim como quem estava lá dentro. Sango ficou responsável de levar as crianças para lavar as mãos e acompanhá-las no lanche. Enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram com a sala pra arrumar. Idéia que Inuyasha adorou e Kagome odiou. Não que ela fosse preguiçosa e não quisesse limpar, mas ao pensar em ficar sozinha com Inuyasha lhe dava arrepios na espinha.

Começaram a faxina, Kagome tentava não olhar para Inuyasha mas se sentia observada e aquilo a irritava. Resolveu começar a conversar, quem sabe quebraria o clima em que se instalou no ambiente.

─ Inuyasha, como isso aqui ta sujo. Parece que passou um furação por aqui.

─ Você não viu nada, hoje eles até que estavam calmos...

─ Calmos? Nossa estou com medo agora...

Inuyasha se aproximou calmamente e sussurrou com a voz rouca na orelha da garota:

─ Não precisa se assustar, eles gostaram de você...assim como eu gostei

O medo de Kagome de longe era aquele, sentir Inuyasha tão próximo a deixou completamente perturbada.

Ela não estava conseguindo resistir, e perdeu todas as forças quando Inuyasha puxou seu braço e lhe deu um abraço. Mas não era qualquer abraço. Sabe quando você abraçada de uma forma que se o mundo acabasse agora, você não ia nem perceber porque estava se sentindo o ser mais protegido do mundo...era isso que Kagome sentia.

Inuyasha se aproximou dos lábios da garota e ela nada fazia para impedí-lo deseja ao máximo que aquilo acontece. Mas o bom sempre acaba. Shippou chegou gritando pela sua Tia Kagome. A garota voltou a realidade se afastou de Inuyasha e foi ver o que Shippou queria.

Enquanto isso Inuyasha permaneceu arrumando a sala, amaldioçando o pirralho que interrompeu aquele momento. E também tentando entender porque seu coração batia tão forte quando estava prestes a beijar a garota. Ele, um jovem experiente, sentindo ansiedade...ahh ele devia estar louco isso sim.

Os jovens finalmente foram embora. Inuyasha deixou as garotas em casa sem dar uma palavra durante o trajeto. Estava tenso com o ocorrido. Já Kagome não via a hora de estar a sós com Sango para lhe contar tudo que aconteceu.

Inuyasha chegou em casa e decidiu. Esta noite ele ia se acabar na balada e ficar com várias como sempre fazia. Resolveu chamar o Miroku que adorava isso e seu meu-irmão Sesshoumaru que precisava se divertir. Ele só pensava em trabalho...

Kagome contava o ocorrido pra Sango. E do nada resolveu ir com a Sango pra uma festa. Pegou seu celular e discou para outra amiga Rin Nagasaia. Ficou combinado as três se arrumariam na casa da Kagome. Sango que já estava lá, acabou ficando. Tinha sempre todo tipo de roupas e acessórios na casa de Kagome, como ia muito lá isso era normal...

Esperariam Rin chegar, se arrumariam e essa noite iriam se divirtir e muito. Iam esquecer de todos os problemas, dançar muito! E quem sabe conhecer alguém legal.

Rin chegou, tocou a campainha e Kagome abriu a porta. Rin era uma garota de 17 anos tão linda quanto Kagome e Sango. As três juntas sempre chamavam a atenção de todos os homens quando estavam juntas. Rin cumprimentou as amigas, e todas devidamente limpas e cheirosas começaram a se arrumar.

Rin colocou um vestido roxo meio lilás, frente única, com um generoso decote nas costas. O comprimento ia até o joelho. Calçou sandálias pretas de salto alto e fino. Colocou poucos acessórios, só o necessário. Sua maquiagem destacava seu bonito rosto mas não tinha nada de exagerado e vulgar. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, Rin os adorava assim

Sango optou por um vestido vermelho, mas não um vermelho chamativo era discreto. Tinha um generoso decote V e era um pouco mais curto que o de Rin. Colocou sandálias pretas também salto alto e fino com um pequeno detalhe em strass. Um brinco de argola com strass e uma maquiagem um pouco mais forte que a de Rin, mas mesmo assim não estava vulgar. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque frouxo com algumas mechas soltas ligeiramente enrolados.

Kagome escolheu um vestido preto, com um bom decote que valorizava seu busto. Seu vestido era o mais curto ia uns 7 dedos acima do joelho. Colocou poucos acessórios. Uma sandália prata de salto alto e fino como os das amigas. Maquiagem leve, mas que destacava seus olhos principalmente. Tinha os cabelos soltos mas ligeiramente cacheados.

As três se olharam estavam lindas e prontas para ir para a boate Shikon no Tama.

Enquanto isso numa casa próxima dali, Miroku, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se arrumavam. Por obra do destino, haviam decidido em ir para a mesma boate que as garotas.

Miroku estava com uma camisa listrada com tons em azul, com os primeiros botões abertos. Uma calça preta e sapatos sociais. Estava muito galante.

Sesshoumaru estava com uma camisa preta muito bonita com manga dobrada e uma calça preta. Estava maravilhoso assim. Afinal era uma youkai tinha olhos âmbares como o meu-irmão, lindos cabelos brancos e um corpo de dar inveja. Muitas mulheres caiam ao seus pés. Além disso era trabalhava com na empresa de seu pai. Era um grande executivo com seu 25 anos.

Inuyasha era o mais desleixado dos três...vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camisa vermelha alguns botões abertos e mangas dobradas...estava lindo.

Os garotos ficaram prontos e por volta da meia-noite saíram da casa de Inuyasha. As garotas saíram meia hora depois. Todos ao mesmo destino...mas é claro sem saberem disso.

A boate Shikon no Tama era muito grande, e era sem dúvida nenhuma a mais famosa da cidade. Tinha dois andares. No térreo ficava a grande pista de dança e um bar, e no piso superior algumas mesas e sofás e outro bar. Em cima o som não era tão alto e conseqüentemente era mais agradável para conversar. As garotas assim que chegaram foram pegar umas bebidas. Kagome queria dançar, Sango e Rin não queriam naquele instante, queriam dar uma volta antes de se acabarem na pista.

Kagome ficou por lá mesmo o som estava ótimo e queria muito se divirtir. Sango e Rin logo voltariam, então nem se preocupou em ficar um pouco sozinha.

As outras duas subiram as escadas, a primeira visão de Rin foi um youkai de cabelos brancos e olhos dourados que ela conhecia muito bem. Ela não acreditava que Sesshoumaru estava ali. Eles já se encontraram em uma outra vez, fazia algumas semana, e rolou uma química muito boa entre eles. Mas não se encontraram mais.

Sango sabia de tudo, e quando sentiu uma cotovelada da Rin entendeu bem o que a amiga tinha visto. Mas estava preocupada com outra coisa junto com Sesshoumaru estava Miroku. E isso não animou muito a garota. Encontrar com o irmão da amiga em lugares assim era péssimo. Afinal ele era um hentai. Mas a garota achou estranho ele ainda estar sozinho, sem nenhuma oferecida a tiracolo.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um cheiro conhecido. Um leve aroma de morango. Sabia que era Rin. Quando se deu conta a garota estava vindo em sua direção com uma desconhecida, provavelmente uma amiga dela. Estava sorrindo por dentro. Ele não entendia porque sendo um youkai ele se encantara tanto com uma humana. Mas Rin era inacreditável. Dessa vez ele não permitiria que ela escapasse.

Enquanto isso Kagome dançava maravilhosamente e chamou a atenção de toda ala masculina da boate. Quando iniciou uma nova música, a garota achou que ela era perfeita pra situação.

_Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got my display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (but you)_

_We can get down like there's no-one around  
We keep on rockin' (We keep on rockin')  
We keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')  
_

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dance  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feels like the crowd is saying_

Kagome acompanhava a música, rebolava e balançava os quadris de acordo com a música.

_Gimme, gimme more_

_Gimme, more  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, more  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, more  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, more  
Gimme, gimme more  
_

_  
A center of attention (Do you feel that?)  
Even when we're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)  
If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)  
You got my permission (Oh)_

A garota estava de olhos fechados mas sentiu duas mãos em sua cintura e quando ia empurrar o depravado que fizera isso, viu que era Inuyasha e relaxou. Os dois entraram em perfeita harmonia, requebravam ao mesmo tempo.

_We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin' (We keep on rockin')  
We keep on rockin', rockin' (Oh ah ha) _

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dance  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin)  
Keep watchin  
(Feel's like the crowd is saying)

Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, more  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, more  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, more  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, more  
Gimme, gimme more

I just can't control myself  
More!  
They want more?  
Well I'll give them more! Oww!

Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, more  
Gimme, gimme more (Gimme More)  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, more  
Gimme, gimme more (Ooh Ooh!)  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, more  
Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, gimme more (Gimme More Oh Yeah)  
Gimme, more  
Gimme, gimme more 

Até que Inuyasha falou deixo muito sexy e charmoso para a jovem:

─ Kagome você está me deixando louco!

─ Inuyasha...

Inuyasha se aproximou de Kagome e beijou seu lábios. Suas língua pedia pra que o beijo fosse aprofundado, e Kagome nem deu sinais de resistência. Deixou se levar. O beijo começou calmo, mas Inuyasha foi aprofundando cada vez mais. O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais ousado. Kagome estava com as pernas bambas e agradecia por Inuyasha estar segurando sua cintura, porque senão não iria agüentar.

Inuyasha estava adorando aquilo, a garota tinha um delicioso gosto de baunilha. E ele não queria parar. Sentia que estava perdendo o controle, coisa que ele nunca passou. Sentiu que estava ficando bem animadinho.

Kagome começou a acariciar as costas de Inuyasha, aquilo estava bom demais. Infelizmente tiveram que parar o beijo, estavam sem fôlego. Kagome corada e com os lábios inchados olhou para Inuyasha. Ele simplesmente pegou uma de suas mãos e levou a garota para um local mais calmo. E que pudessem beber alguma coisa. Aquele beijo consumiu muita energia dos dois. De qualquer forma ambos queriam ficar num canto na deles se curtindo...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Guidi-chan**: obrigada pela sua review me deixou muito feliz! Acho que esse capítulo ficou maior. Espero que você goste deste novo capítulo

Mais um capítulo, por favor me deixem reviews, ok?! Não sei quando sai o próximo...isso depende muito se vocês estiverem gostando, e se eu tiver tempo pra escrever. Mas não pretendo abandonar a fic não.


End file.
